Dozerfleet 20th Anniversary Celebration
The Dozerfleet Productions 20th Anniversary Celebration was an event held on October 10th of 2014, in celebration of Dozerfleet Productions as a brand turning officially 20 years old. Earlier in that year, "Phase 2" plans had been announced, but not very well defined. The event was rushed through, given the Dozerfleet founder having started a job elsewhere to aid in financing some Dozerfleet operations. A cake was prepared, and plans were made to put into the Dozault long-term anything that would require it. History Dozerfleet was founded as merely "The Collection" on October 10th of 1994. The founder was in the school hallway of Holy Trinity Lutheran School in Wyoming, MI at the time. He was reading The Illyrian Adventure by Lloyd Alexander, following a controversy at the school at the time about whether or not The Giver was appropriate reading material for 5th graders. The dream to create something the likes of Dozerfleet went all the way back to 1987, however, as he was inspired by watching The Empire Strikes Back on VHS. However, starting an actual collection officially of self-created works was a new step. There had been works created before this, such as Defenders of Stick-Man Village and The 2-Headed Turtle in 1993; but there was no serious effort back then to keep a collection. The Collection, now retro-dubbed "Way Early Comics," quickly grew into Flamingo Entertainment by 1996. It was renamed Cormorant Entertainment in August of 1997. The inspiration for its current name came in December of 1998 at a skating party in Holt, MI. However, the brand would not receive its name officially until May 10th of 2006. The brand turned 10 years old on October 10th of 2004, when The Meshalutian Trilogy was still being pursued and Proto Gerosha was on its way to being defined. School busy work compiled with everything else kept the Dozerfleet founder from doing anything serious to celebrate the 10th anniversary, leading to a desire to make up for it with the 20th. On October 10th of 2014, the 20th Anniversary Celebration commenced. It was only a small celebration, given the work schedule. But a cake was made and enjoyed. Notes were sent to The Dozerfleet Blog concerning the occasion. Not all news related to the event was good news. Dozerfleet Auto Mk. II, which was a dark blue 1997 Chevrolet Lumina LS, finally became too old and broken to be repaired. It was sent to a scrap yard a few days before the 20th Anniversary Celebration. Around 5:30 PM on October 10th, a farewell to the vehicle was posted on The Dozerfleet Blog."RIP, Dozerfleet Auto" (post.) The Dozerfleet Blog. Friday, October 10th, 2014 at 5:49:47 PM EDT. Plans for future With the arrival of M-Disc technology, several archived Dozerfleet projects in Ivan's Vault were sent to archival until such a time as they could be gotten back to. This freed significant amounts of data off of the Buffalo drive that had been housing files for years. Ferris in Focus episodes were primarily targeted for this, as well as Ferris State Live material and anything else pertaining to the Dozerfleet founder's college work. Whatever housecleaning could not be done in 2014 was done in January of 2015 as soon as possible. Cleared-up space made more room for work on Stationery Voyagers, the Q-Basic Gorillas Fanfic Webcomic Saga, and The Gerosha Chronicles. The last would particularly emphasize Blood Over Water and Sodality. This effectively simplified the focus of Dozerfleet Comics to push its strong areas, whilst leaving weaker ones, such as The Trapezoid Kids, to the archives in case they became relevant again at a later point in time. But with Dozerfleet Comics becoming so heavily emphasized, other divisions were affected. Dozerfleet Literature began to focus primarily on aiding Comics division projects, with little time or room for anything else. Dozerfleet Records was put on long-term hiatus. DozerfleetTV (later renamed Dozerfleet Studios) became much-reduced in emphasis, except as a venue for advertising Comics division projects on YouTube. The only other division to gain emphasis in 2014 and 2015 was Dozerfleet Labs, particularly with the arrival of DzMD. While DzMD would provide a variety of content both on Tumblr and on Mod The Sims, its major emphasis would remain on promoting Comics division projects by offering characters and items from projects for download in others' games. Cake The cake used was a Betty Crocker Extra Moist chocolate cake recipe. It was covered with chocolate frosting that contained several gel dyes that created an extremely-dark, not-quite-black appearance. Gold sugar was sprinkled on meticulously to produce the Dozerfleet logo. Online celebration The following was written to the blog in remarks to the occasion: From the Defenders of Stick-Man Village to Mechanical Conflict to Stationery Voyagers to Sodality to the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, and beyond. From Every Ape and His Brother to Replox to the QPA, God willing, here’s to many more years of Dozerfleet and better products to come."The brand started..." (post). The Dozerfleet Blog. Friday, October 10th, 2014 at 5:44:48 PM EDT. References External links * 20th Anniversary commentary on The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Dozerfleet Productions Category: The Dozerfleet Blog